


strawberry blonde

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, felt like being a lil tender homo today, micheal lives, micheal shelly dated martin/was roomates with him as the spiral and came back 2 be a homo, mitski songs keep attacking me with tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warmth,it was nice,being stored into martins side as he closed his eyes,he could get used to this, he just hoped the archives wouldn’t take this away again. If it did,he’d fight.  This wouldn’t be Russia again,this would be home,it was a picture ,it was soft and Michael would ache for it,ache for martin blackwood's spotted arms and hazel view.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Michael, micheal shelly/martin blackwood
Kudos: 18





	strawberry blonde

I love everybody  
Because I love you

Warmth,it was an odd feeling. It felt nothing like the Distortion,the feeling it gave them.

It was nothing compared to the warmth of martin blackwood’s arms, there was no static,no blurry and distorted vision,filled with spirals and shapes they couldn’t remember. Cheeks cupped into pale skin adored with odd brown dot’s,they spread like a constellation.  
warm star’s and glassy vision.  
Micheal didn’t understand when they had appeared through the door,again. Monsters of the spiral didn’t cry and stutter,they spread fear and laughed at the pain they’ve caused. They riddled the black forest and the lonely men that raided it

Micheal Shelly cried and stuttered, shaking in fear.  
“It’s alright,don’t cry” martin cooed, raking his fingers through tangled blonde locks gently as he could.

home,this was home,he had returned home he’d shared with the archivist’s assistant, He had remembered his own scream and the door locking,it wouldn't open. 

Micheal Shelly was human again. 

it was strange and confusing,it was a blessing from the entities themselves. It was also quite a mess,stumbling through the yellow door,like a newborn baby doe.  
Bell bottoms tore at the knee and it was odd not being able to stick your fingers into the wood and not latch on,to hold yourself up with normal hands,oddest feeling Michael Shelly had ever had.

Martin blackwood had been cupping a mug,standing in the living room doorway when michael stumbled in,the thing about being from the seventies was the platform shoes. Clothes,modern clothes and shoes,that would be the first thing he would get,maybe.

When you stood up  
Walked away, barefoot And the grass where you lay  
Left a bed in your shape  
I looked over it  
And I ached

martin’s Mug of tea had been abandoned on the lamp stand at that point. He practically almost jumped on martin ,arms,so very long wrapped around the short man’s waist like an angry snake. ,martin peppered his tear stained cheeks with the softest Kiss’s he could give.  
“Micheal,Michael ,Micheal look at me,your home,your home” martin grinned,Michael felt the tears that had dropped into his hair,seems he wasn't the only one crying. Micheal wiped at martin’s tears and martin returned the gesture 

“Im home,im home,is that a new photo of a cow?” Michael pointed at the wall,his words were much more slurred but he loved the sound of martin’s laugh,even when he looked like hell.

“Yes,yes it is” martin said as he cupped the nape of micheals neck. 

“I know you love your long hair but my dear,it's absolutely tangled to pieces,we will have to cut it sadly”.

I love everybody  
Because I love you  
I don't need the city, and I  
Don't need proof

Micheal nodded. There were many things they had to do now,as of now,all he wanted was sleep,bed? 

All I need, darling  
Is a life in your shape  
I picture it, soft  
And I ache

Oh god they shared a bed ,yes they did,it was filled with ugly blankets. Michael adored it and even the boxers that littered the floor,they would clean it together,yes they would. They would restart,a new beginning. 

Micheal coughed,after years of never eating and drinking,that was catching up to him very quickly. Martin patted over to the sink,filling a plastic cup up with water.

“You must be,extremely thirsty”.

Micheal groaned at the word thirsty,it no longer meant the same as it did back in his day.  
“Don’t say that martin please”.  
“Wh-oh,Michael you literally just got back and you already have nasty thoughts,shut up and drink the water Shelly”.

martin was red faced at that point,sure he's tired as hell and dehydrated and traumatized but martin blushing was still a fantastic goal,it was a game he would play always.

Look at you, strawberry blond  
Reach out the car window  
Trying to hold the wind  
You tell me you love her;  
I give you a grin.

“ Micheal had drank the entire cup before softly putting it on the lamp stand,stretching up. 

“As it is,your first night,as a human,I declare we! Sleep!” martin shouted loudly as he waddled into the hallway,towards his bedroom. Michael stretched ,popping his back and kicked off the platform shoes. It was odd stepping onto the floor again,wearing the same socks he wore to Russia,patting his own feet onto the wooden planks of the hallway.

Oh all I ever wanted was a  
Life in your shape  
So I follow the white lines  
Follow the while lines  
Keep my eyes on the road  
As I ache  
“You know,I can't shift myself into static to fit next to you martin,you will have to scoot this time” Michael mused,stepping over boxers and loose socks. Martin blackwood already tucked himself under a blanket with the words “if you can laugh your ass off,you can drink your ass off in tea” knitted into a blue quilt.

“I don’t remember that blanket?” Michael mumbled,tracing a finger over the words,fingers were normal now,it was strange,they were still very long. He was very long and lanky in general.

“Tim gave it to me,as a birthday present” martin mumbled softly,scooting over for the confused blonde.

Birthday,oh god those,those were new again.

“Sorry i missed it love” Michael muttered,sliding under the sheets and planting his face into the nape of martins neck . “ill make it up to you soon”  
“You just being here made it up to me Micheal” martin snorted when Michael pinched his side. Swinging his arms over the short man.  
“You know your very rude for someone who still wears platform shoes and bell bottoms,such a gentleman you are!” martin swatted away Michael's roaming hands as Michael gave him a lazy grin and poked his face.

“Micheal,stopppp” martin whined as he turned over,ducking himself under blankets,Micheal wondered before as the spiral how the man could breathe under so many layers.

Micheal hummed softly and snorted when he felt a poke in his side,ok that was fair. “I never did understand how you,just had all this hair and never once cut it” martin whispered,fingers running through the locks again,gently scratching michaels scalp. “My humanity is stored in there,if you cut it you lose apart of me” Michael slurred,he grinned when martin laughed so loudly at his joke. 

Look at you, strawberry blond  
Fields rolling on  
I love it when you call my name  
Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?  
Watching your arm  
I love it when you look my way

Warmth,it was nice,being stored into martins side as he closed his eyes,he could get used to this.

he just hoped the archives wouldn’t take this away again. If it did,he’d fight. This wouldn’t be Russia again,this would be home,it was a picture ,it was soft and Michael would ache for it,ache for martin blackwoods spotted arms and hazel view. Martin kissed the top of his head softly and reached for the light,turning it off.

“Good night Micheal Shelly”

Look at you, strawberry blond  
Fields rolling on  
I love it when you call my name  
Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?  
Watching your arm  
I love it when you look my way  
Look at you, strawberry blond  
Fields rolling on  
I love it when you call my name  
My name


End file.
